dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:John1Thousand/Silent Night Holiday Tournament
DISCLAIMER these Tournament rules are based on MP999's Tournaments. I'll be honeset he created some of the best tournament rules that I like. Aka you can not blame me for plagiarism if I give his credit The format shall be the same; thirty-two characters, single-elimination bracket. There won’t be a boss fight at the end. Voting will remain with the same. Registration, is the same like the Halloween Frieght Tournament. You can nominate two characters, but you can only do one at a time, and must wait for at least four more nominations before selecting your second. If registration is interest is lacking, you may be able to nominate more with my permission. Of course, I will submit a nomination on my behalf to start, and perhaps one later down the line. Please pay attention to the following rules. A picture and the name of the franchise must be included with the nomination Death Battle Fanon rules are in play, even though this is DBX. This means no wiki users, anything past enteries, or real life celebrities or Religious creatures or people. Joke characters have a 99% chance of being denied entry with prejudice. Comedic characters are good to go, but jokes like Muppets, memes, Spongebob, Big Rigs, memes, inanimate objects, memes, FNaF, and especially memes, have no chance. Please vary with the characters, to make it interesting. A large part of this is introducing me and you guys to some interesting characters. No Undertale. Most characters simply stand still while you play a minigame to defeat them, and from that, somehow everyone is multiversal. No Steven Universe. I have my reasons to never get involved with it. This is the big one, as my effort to reduce to dust: between the official shows and three wikis, DB, OMM, and DBX, a character you nominate can have no more than five completed fights. This is to eliminate more popular, and thus salt-generating, characters, whether or not they frequently win or lose. Even if the fight they were in is heavily contested or poorly written, it still counts. Please keep in mind I can deny a character for whatever reason, such as perhaps there are too many fistfighters, or too many anime characters, or a character is too powerful to write with integrity. Please keep in mind that there is a 31/32 chance your character will lose. Do not nominate someone if you will throw a tiz if they lose. With that said, let’s get to the good stuff! For my first go, I will nominate Faust from Guilty Gear, I found him to be a fun character to write. I can’t think of any thematic opponents for him in a regular battle, so hopefully he gets a good share here, where theme means absolutely nothing! All right, hit me up! and stay tuned for a link to the tournament's main page! Also check out MP999's Event Horizon Tournament on the One Minute Melee Fanon Wiki, they pioneered the rules for tournaments. Lets Begin. *Amaterasu (Okami) (Somebody495) *Amazing Bulk (Eponymous) (ShadowKaras) *Amy Rose (Sonic) (Bloodstar22) *Arm-Fall-Off-Boy (DC Comics) (DENSIFY1) *Batgirl (DC Comics) (Cropfist) *Cynder (Skylanders) (Joshuakrasinski) *Darkrai (Pokémon) (Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood) (Thetmartens) *Emperor Mateus (Final Fantasy) (John1Thousand) *Erron Black (Mortal Kombat) (ThunderbladeX) *Faust (Guilty Gear) (John1Thousand) *Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) (Cropfist) *Jeopardy Mouse (Danger Mouse) (Joshuakrasinski) *Juggernaut (Marvel) (Desert Croc) *Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) (Bloodstar22) *Littlepip (Fallout Equestria) (John1Thousand) *Metal Sonic (Sonic) (XxxNanomachinesonxxX) *Minato Arisato (Persona 3) (ShadowKaras) *M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel) (DENSIFY1) *Ninjask (Pokemon) (ThunderbladeX) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) (WowThatHurts) *Q (Street Fighter) (Mystical Trickster) *Scarlet Spider (Marvel) (TheTsundereQueen) *Solace (Elsword) (Zinniax-13) *Sudowoodo (Pokémon) (D-man the guy) *Susano'o (Blazblue) (Zinniax-13) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) (Lucky Tremendous) *Rayman (Rayman) (Raiando) *The Meta (Red vs. Blue) (XxxNanomachinesonxxX) *Tingle (Legend of Zelda) (Dio the Ludicolo) *Waluigi (Mario) (Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman) *Yagyuu (Senran Kagura) (Finnmcmissilecar) Category:Blog posts